Le sort n'est vraiment pas en ma faveur
by maelie
Summary: Peeta et Katniss rentrent de leur premiers jeux. A présent, ce sont eux les mentors des futurs tributs du District 12. (Ne prend en compte que le premier Tome) POV Katniss
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour à tous ! **___

_**Pour ceux qui suivaient la fiction 'Tout va bien se passer' de mafillotte, vous allez voir qu'en fait et bien… c'est la même ! ) Pour tout vous dire, il y a un petit soucis avec le compte (je n'arrivais pas pas voir les reviews et mes mp.. ! ) ). Un autre compte a donc était créé, pour que tout aille pour le mieux ! Cette fiction est écrite par deux personnes : ma petite tribute préférée et moi-même ! Donc n'hésitez pas à nous laisser des reviews pour nous dire comment vous trouvez la fiction l'évolution que vous espérez etc ! ) on se retrouve en bas !**_

Ma main dans celle de Peeta est la seule raison pour laquelle je tiens encore debout. Le premier visage que j'aperçois alors est le plus rayonnant de tous. Celui de ma petite sœur sur les épaules de Gale.

En sentant ce sentiment si fort monter en moi, je serre plus fort encore la main de Peeta. Il a dû en comprendre la raison car malgré notre discussion pendant le trajet du retour qui n'avait pas était très amicale, il presse ma paume en retour et me lance un sourire rayonnant. Malheureusement, je vois bien dans son regard que l'étincelle qui y était présente à disparu. Peeta joue son rôle à merveille. Je tente de reprendre mes esprits et d'apprécier ce moment tant attendu des retrouvailles.

Je descends du train, tout en gardant ce contact avec Peeta. Tout en avancent dans la foule, je réalise vraiment ce qui m'arrive. Je suis Katniss Everdeen, la fille du feu, et je viens de gagner les 74e Hunger Games. J'oublie un instant la menace qui pèse sur moi et mes proches. Toute la foule tend des mains pressantes, afin de nous toucher. En souriant pleinement, je reconnais peu à peu des visages croisés en Ville, à la Veine ou à la Plaque. Tous ces gens que je ne pensais jamais revoir, et qui sont pourtant là, devant moi. Mais je n'ai d'yeux que pour elle : Prim. Je la vois se précipiter vers moi les bras grands ouverts.

Je m'agenouille sur le sol pavé de la gare et ma sœur me saute dans les bras. Comme j'ai attendu ce moment. Depuis l'annonce de ma victoire, de notre victoire, je n'avais pas osé imaginer ce moment, craignant de rêver d'une chose trop belle, trop parfaite pour réellement exister. Et pourtant je la serre dans mes bras.. Elle est là. Prim pleure, et moi aussi. Toutes les larmes que je me suis retenue de verser devant les caméras de l'arène se coulent maintenant. Et j'en suis tellement soulagée. Je sens ses bras m'entourer et en l'enlaçant à mon tour je remarquer sa petite queue de canard. Les larmes redoublent d'intensité.

« -Tu es revenue ! Tu l'as fait ! s'exclame ma petite sœur toujours en pleure

-Bien sur Prim, je vous l'avais promis, je lui répond. Pour toi, pour Rue et pour tout le district. Voilà pourquoi je suis revenue. »

Ma sœur s'écarte pour me regarder, et ce que je vois dans ses yeux me réchauffe le cœur. Je vois de l'admiration. Ma sœur m'admire, tout comme je l'admire depuis tant d'années. Je dépose un baiser sur son front et me relève lentement. Bien sûr, les caméras présentes n'ont pas rateées une miette de ce qui vient de se passer.

Mais leur présence ne m'empêche pas de me jeter dans les bras de ma mère. J'ai vu Prim, j'ai vu comment elle rayonnait, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme cela auparavant. Et je sais que ce n'est pas uniquement à cause de mon retour. Prim a repris des forces, et je ne vois plus aucuns souvenir de la Prim d'avant les jeux. Ma sœur a grandi et est devenue une adolescente en un mois. Et je sais que la présence de ma mère y est pour beaucoup dans tout cela.

« -Merci. Maman d'avoir pris soin d'elle. Pardon d'en avoir douté.

-C'est moi qui te demande pardon Katniss. Pardon de vous avoir laissées seules tout ce temps, livrées à vous-mêmes. Je n'aurais jamais dû, mais la mort de ton père a été si difficile à accepter. Je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur quand tu es partie. Quand tu étais dans l'arène, à chaque pas que tu faisais, je priais pour que tu ne tombes pas dans un piège, pour que tu restes en vie. Et tu as réussi. Je me suis rendu compte que si tu partais maintenant, ma plus grosse erreur aurait été de ne pas te montrer à quel point je suis fière de toi. Tu es devenue une magnifique jeune fille, et je suis tellement fière d'être la maman d'une personne aussi courageuse que toi.»

Ma mère est donc revenue. Celle qui était partie en même temps que mon père est bien de retour. Je m'apprète à lui dire quelque chose en retour quand une main se pose sur mon épaule.

« -Désolé d'écourter ces retrouvailles, mais aussi émouvantes soit elles, Effie a un planning, et si nous ne nous y tenons pas, elle risque de mourir sur place, me dit calmement Haymitch.

-Oui bien sûr j'arrive, dis-je en m'essuyant les yeux du revers de la main. »

Je suis mon mentor jusqu'à la voiture qui nous attend au bout de la petite place. Je lance un dernier regard à ma famille et à tous ceux que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'embrasser avant de monter dans le véhicule.

_**Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! **____** Dites-nous vos avis ! Le second ne devrait pas tarder à arriver ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, celui-ci n'est qu'une petite intro ! )**_

_**A bientôt !**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour ! **_____

_**Pour ceux qui l'attendaient, voici le 2**__**e**__** Chapitre ! ) Il est assez long et donc il s'y passe pleins de choses !**_

_**Vous allez y voir le couple katniss/peeta qui se rapproche un peu, une apparition de Gale (oui, je sais que pas beaucoup de personnes l'apprécient mais je ne peux tout de même pas le zapper !), la tournée des vainqueurs (bon, j'admets que je l'ai beaucoup avancé avec juste trois mois entre la tournée et les jeux, mais c'est pour les besoins de l'histoire ! ) ) et plein d'autres surprises !**_

_**Laissez-nous vos avis ! On se retrouve en bas ! )**_

Je suis réveillée par un léger bruit à côté de moi. Instinctivement je bondis de mon lit, prête à contre-attaquer. Mais ce n'est que ma sœur qui parlait dans son sommeil. Cette dernière s'étant d'ailleurs réveillée à cause de mes gestes brusques, me regarde calmement :

« - Katniss, on est à la maison, tu n'as rien à craindre. »

Je me rend alors compte de ma stupidité.

« -Excuse-moi, petit canard, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.. C'est l'habitude tu comprends ! », dis-je en faisant un clin d'œil complice à ma sœur.

A présent, je comprends ce que disait Haymitch. Les jeux changent une personne. Pourtant, je me demande si un jour tout pourra redevenir comme avant. Mais j'en doute fort. J'ai vécu trop de choses horribles, vu trop d'enfants tomber. J'ai moi-même tué quatre personnes. Quatre personnes de trop. Alors que leurs visages défilent devant mes yeux, Prim me prend doucement la main.

« - Viens, on va prendre notre petit déjeuner.

-Oui tu as raison, lui dis-je avec un sourire, maintenant que nous avons toute cette nourriture, il serait bête de ne pas en profiter ! »

Prim me répond en riant. Hier soir, j'étais tellement fatiguée, que quand le maire m'a assigné ma nouvelle maison, j'ai laissé ma petite sœur choisir sa chambre et je me suis étalée sur le lit de celle restante. Mais mon petit canard est finalement venu me rejoindre au moment où je fermais les yeux. « Il ne faut pas qu'ils t'emmènent à nouveau. Je sais que ça n'arrivera pas, mais au cas où. » . Et cette saleté de Buttercup l'avait suivi sous la couverture.

Je n'avais donc pas eu le temps de découvrir ma nouvelle demeure. En descendant les escaliers de bois, je découvre une salle à manger si grande qu'elle couvre la même surface que toute mon ancienne maison. Ma petite sœur crie dans tout le premier étage que jamais elle n'arrivera à s'y faire, que cette maison va bientôt nous être reprise. Puis en voyant les canapés certes rustiques mais confortable installés devant la télévision, les placards remplis de nourriture jamais goutée et le jardin immense que Lady s'était déjà approprié, Prim décide que si. Finalement elle va s'y habituer.

Je rigole en la voyant faire tout son cinéma. Comme elle a pu me manquer. Je décide alors de prendre les choses en main et de préparer un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom. Mes yeux s'agrandissent au fur et à mesure que j'ouvre les placards et tiroirs de la cuisine. Il y a plus de nourriture dans cette cuisine que je n'en ai mangée de toute ma vie ! Ma mère arrive dans la cuisine, et nous nous mettons à trois pour préparer le repas. Je la voie avec ma sœur, plus complices que jamais, et cela me fais chaud au cœur. Enfin nous allons être une vraie famille.

Après ce petit déjeuner agité, je décide enfin d'aller me préparer. Ma salle de bain est aussi agréable que celle du capitole, les robinets sont rutilants, l'eau est chaude et les différents savons sont doucemenst parfumés. Prim va s'en donner à cœur joie !

En entrant dans ma chambre, je la découvre véritablement. Un lit en bois où on pourrait facilement dormir à trois, des couvertures colorées toutes plus confortables les unes que les autres qui croulent sous des coussins en plumes, un bureau immense en acajou, qui me fait tout de suite penser à Effie, des tapis moelleux et épais et une armoire imposante remplie de vêtement dont je reconnais la signature de Cinna.

Tout ici semble fait pour me plaire. Pourtant, un pincement au cœur me rappelle que le prix à payer pour vivre dans ce « palais », pour réemployer les termes de ma sœur, est de quitter la maison dans laquelle j'ai grandi, dans laquelle un jour, ma famille a été heureuse, avec mon père. Prise de nostalgie, je décide d'aller voir mon ancienne bâtisse.

Je me dépêche de m'habiller. Un pull et un pantalon unis feront l'affaire. En cherchant mes bottes de chasses habituelles, je me rends compte qu'elles doivent encore être dans la Veine. Raison de plus pour me presser. J'enfile une paire de bottines a peu près similaires à celles que je portais dans l'arène, une veste légère et je cours au rez-de -chaussé. Ma mère, dans le salon entrain de déballer nos maigres cartons me demande en riant :

« -Où cours-tu comme ça ?

-Je vais faire un tour. Pourquoi pas récupérer mon arc pour aller chasser.. Je ne sais pas encore, mais il faut que je me change les idées.

-D'accord, si tu passes à la maison, pourrais-tu penser à prendre le dernier carton posé dans l'entrée s'il te plait ?

-Oui bien sûr ! je réponds en souriant, ne m'attendais pas pour le déjeuner ! »

Et je claque la porte. Je me sens un peu coupable : je viens à peine de rentrer que déjà je leur fait faux bond pour le repas ! Mais elles sauront se passer de moi. Elles l'ont déjà fait.

Je marche tranquillement dans les rues matinales du District 12. Tous les passants me sourient, me félicitent. Je leur réponds que je ne suis pas seule, que Peeta aussi fait partit intégrante de notre victoire. Mais les gens insistent. Je me sens mal à l'aise à travers toute cette foule. Je presse le pas, tout en remerciant gauchement les gens qui m'abordent.

Quand j'arrive enfin à la Veine, les gens se font plus dicrets, n'esquissant qu'un sourire timide à mon passage. Je leur réponds pour ma part d'un bonjour honnête. Ici je me sens plus à l'aise, je n'ai pas à me cacher, les gens savent qui je suis réellement. Pas cette nunuche du capitole que j'essaye d'imposer à tout Panem, mais une fille discrète. Pourtant, j'espère pouvoir convaincre tout le monde dans le rôle de l'idiote. Ma vie et celle de ceux que j'aime en dépend.

J'y suis, ma maison. Elle semble plus noire et plus triste que dans mon souvenir. Je pousse le battant de la porte et pénètre à l'intérieur. Même si cet endroit va me manquer, je suis heureuse de pouvoir enfin offrir à ma mère et ma sœur un endroit plus sain et plus joyeux. Je jette un regard sur ce qui m'entoure. De la poussière, des murs crasseux, un carton. Voilà tout ce que je laisse ici. Je jette un coup d'œil au contenu de la boite.

Je n'y trouve que quelques photos de mes parents, un livre de plantes qui est dans la famille depuis plusieurs générations, ma besace en cuir, mes bottes de chasse et la veste de mon Père. Je mets la veste, retire mes bottines pour me chausser de mes vraies bottes et jette la besace sur mon épaule. J'y insère les photos et le livre.

Je lance un dernier regard à mon ancienne demeure, et pousse la porte. Je tombe alors nez à nez avec Gale.

« -Euh salut, lance-t-il gêné

-Salut. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? je lui demande. Tu me suis c'est ça ?

-Non pas du tout répond le garçon. Je suis juste venu pour voir si il ne restais rien, pour apporter à ta mère tes dernières affaires. Elle a demandé ce service à ma mère hier soir, quand tu es allé te coucher. »

Ma mère. Elle avait tout prévu. Elle aurait pu porter ce dernier carton. Il ne contenait presque rien. Mais elle l'a laissé pour que je croise Gale.

« - Ah oui, ma mère, je réponds.

-Bon, que vas-tu faire maintenant ? demande Gale après un long moment de silence.

-Je ne sais pas. J'avais l'intention d'aller faire un tour en forêt.

-Je t'accompagne. »

Je n'en ai pas spécialement envie, mais c'est une affirmation, pas une proposition. Nous avançons donc lentement et en silence jusqu' à la clôture qui sépare la nature sauvage et le district. Nous passons la faille habituelle et continuons à nous enfoncer dans la forêt. Gale se décide finalement à prendre la parole.

« -Je suis content que tu sois revenu. Tu t'en es bien tiré.

-Merci, je réponds.

-Bon, il faudra que je te remontre les collets, je t'avouerais qu'à certains moments c'était à se demander si écoutais pendant nos leçons ! dit-il en riant

-J'aurais bien voulu t'y voire ! Je lui répond sur un ton qui se veut énervé. Mais je ne peux pas me retenir de rire.

-Tu m'as manqué, me dit-il tout un coup en redevenant sérieux.

-Toi aussi. Mais je suis avec Peeta maintenant. Bon Dieu mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui dire ça ! Peeta me déteste, et même pour les besoins du Capitole je n'ai pas à l'annoncer comme ça !

-Oui, c'est vrai. Tu es ma « cousine » maintenant, dit Gale en se renfrognant. »

Une voix se fit entendre.

« -Pour le Capitole peut-être, mais vous ne trompez personne ici. »

Peeta. Gale et moi nous retournons d'un seul coup.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Qui t'a montré le chemin pour aller en forêt ?! dis-je surprise et à la fois énervée.

-Nous bien sûr, me répond froidement Gale.

-Non, dit calmement Peeta. Enfin, pas aujourd'hui. J'ai déjà vu Katniss faire ce chemin plusieurs fois. Petit, je me cachais près de la clôture pour vous observer, ton père et toi, aller en forêt. Je savais que vous seriez là. Il faut qu'on parle.

-Je n'en ai aucune envie pour le moment, je réplique.

-Ce n'est pas avec toi que je veux avoir une discussion Katniss.

Je regarde Gale, qui a l'air tout aussi surpris que moi par cette réponse inattendue. Il me lance un regard que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer puis se place en face de Peeta.

-Oui ?

-Pas ici, répond Peeta. Pas devant Katniss.

Pour le coup je me sens vraiment tomber des nues. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi veut-il avoir une discussion avec Gale, qu'il n'a jamais apprécié ? Ils me lancent tous les deux un regard étrange. Cette fois ci, je comprends très bien ce qu'il veut dire.

Je quitte alors la prairie dans laquelle nous étions pour rentrer chez moi, non sans leur avoir lancé un regard noir auparavant. Non mais qu'est ce qui leur prend ?! Je traverse le district furibonde, en regardant droit devant moi. Cette fois ci, je ne m'arrête pas pour saluer les gens, pour leur répondre. Arrivée chez moi, je rentre en claquant la porte. J'entends une voix qui s'élève de la cuisine.

« -Katniss, c'est toi ?

-Oui Maman, je réponds à la hâte en montant les escaliers.

-Mais tu.. »

Je n'entends pas la fin de la phrase qui est recouverte par le bruit du claquement de ma porte. J'en ai marre. Je viens à peine de rentrer chez moi, et déjà tout le monde m'en veut ! Est-ce que Gale croit que c'est de ma faute si Prim a été tirée comme tribut ? Est-ce qu'il m'en veut de m'être portée volontaire pour elle ?! Parce que si c'est le cas, je n'ai plus rien à faire avec lui ! Et pourquoi lui ai-je dit que « maintenant je suis avec Peeta » ?

Je sens quelque chose de mouiller rouler sur mes joues. Des larmes. Je ne sais pas si ce sont des larmes de colère, de peine, de fatigue... Je m'allonge sur mon lit tout en continuant de pleurer. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai mi pour m'endormir, mais je sais que juste avant, je me suis juré de ne plus faire aucun effort avec Peeta et Gale. Les choses iront comme elles iront.

Le moi suivent c'est résumé à des parties de chasses en solitaires, quelques interviews pour le Capitole à l'hôtel de ville, jouer les amoureux avec Peeta devant les caméra et à passer le plus de temps possible avec ma sœur.

Puis, au bout de 3 mois, tout ceux qui m'avaient encadrés pendant les jeux débarquent tout d'un coup chez moi et je comprends que mes trois courts mois de répits sont passés et qu'il est à présent temps de partir pour la tournée de la victoire. Peeta et moi nous retrouvons donc ensemble de nouveau et devons jouer la comédie de l'amour encore une fois, pour le plus grand plaisir de Panem.

Les soirées, les bals, les interviews, le train, des baisers. Et puis au fur et à mesure, je me rends compte que toute cette effervescence me plait. Peeta est parfait dans son rôle d'amoureux transi et je tâche d'en faire de même. A certains moments, j'ai même l'impression que ce n'est plus un rôle. Que nous rions vraiment aux larmes ensemble devant une foule de personnes qui bois nos paroles. A certains moments, j'ai vraiment l'impression que ses baisers représentent quelque chose pour lui. Je me surprends moi-même à chercher sa bouche quand la foule scande nos deux prénoms. Sa présence me rassure. Haymitch est ravi du spectacle que nous donnons. Quand il me regarde m'esclaffer à la dernière blague de Peeta, à l'égal de notre publique, j'entends presque sa voix me dire « Tu vois Chérie. C'était pas si difficile. ».

Au bout d'une semaine, quand les cauchemars se font trop fréquents et trop durs à supporter, je sens ses bras autour de moi, comme un rempart à tout ce qui pourrait essayer de me blesser. Et ils me protègent.

Au bout de deux semaines, la main de Peeta posée sur ma hanche est devenue une habitude. Il est là, tout simplement. A certains moments, je me demande si tout pouvait vraiment fonctionner, si nous le voulions. Peeta et moi. Une histoire. Pourtant, une partie de moi-même ne peut pas accepter ça. Il n'y a pas d'amour dans le monde dans lequel nous vivons. Pas de place pour l'amour.

Les festivités s'enchainent, et bien vite je me rends compte que nous sommes rentrés au District 12.

Je garde toujours une bonne relation avec Peeta. Quand je le croise dans le quartier je le salu, prend des nouvelles.

Mais j'ai oublié un détail. Gale.

Un matin, alors que je rentre chez moi après avoir accompagné Prim à l'école, je le vois, assis devant ma porte. Il n'attend pas que je sois proche de lui pour entamer la conversation. De loin il me lance :

« -Ça t'amuse n'est-ce pas ?

-Ecoute Gale, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça maintenant. Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'as dit avec Peeta la dernière fois mais ça m'est égal, je lui réponds sur un ton exaspéré.

-Moi non. Katniss ça fait 4 mois qu'on ne s'est pas adressé la parole. Tu me fais les yeux doux et après tu vas embrasser ton vainqueur devant toutes les caméras de Panem.

-Quoi ?! Moi je te fais les yeux doux ?! Mais où vas-tu chercher tout ça ?!

-Tu le sais très bien Katniss.

-Non Gale, je ne le sais pas ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es comme ça depuis le début des jeux, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne fais aucun effort. J'ai vécu des choses horribles, tu aurais dû te douter que je changerais. Tu aurais dû voir à quel point j'étais mal. Peeta a su le voir. Il a vécu les mêmes choses que moi peut être mais il a su prendre soin de moi. Tu te fous de ce que je fais, de comment je passe mes journées. Et bien je les passe seule figure toi ! Seule Gale ! Et toutes les nuits je vois les portraits des enfants que j'ai tués. Toutes les nuits je revis la scène du moment où Prim a été tirée au sort. J'ai failli mourir Gale, et toi tu t'en contre fiche. AVOUS LE QUE TU AURAIS PREFERE QUE JE NE REVIENNE PAS DE CETTE FOUTUE ARRENE !

Et c'est en pleurant de rage que je le pousse et rentre chez moi.

_**Bon alors j'admets que cette fin de chapitre est un peu bizarre, mais bon ! ) Je n'ai volontairement pas parlé trop de la tournée des vainqueurs parce que tout le monde connait et pour tout vous dire j'avais un peu la flemme de l'écrire ! ) Je l'ai aussi déplacé chronologiquement mais c'était volontaire, vis-à-vis de ce qui va se passer après ! )Mais j'espère que le rapprochement Peeta/Katniss vous aura plu ! ) Laissez des reviews pour que Marie et moi on puisse avoir des avis sur la suite de la fic ! Et excusez les fautes d'orthographe !**_

_**A bientôt !**_

_**Mae **___


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous, voici le troisième chapitre de notre fic. Desole a ceux a qui j'ai fait un faux espoir en postant un mauvais chapitre ! J'espere que celui-ci repondra a vos attentes ! Au programme la vie de Katniss depuis son retour de la tournée de la victoire, l'annonce de l'expiation et un rapprochement entre Katniss et Peeta ! Pour l'instant nous arrivons à poster les chapitres de façon régulière mais ne vous habituez pas à ce rythme parce que même si nous sommes deux, l'inspiration et le temps manquent parfois ! J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus par ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 3 : réapprendre a vivre…

Ma vie dans le 12 devient une routine une sorte de cycle interminable que personne ne peut rompre.

Personne sauf elle, celle pour qui je continue a me lever le matin quand je voudrais rester sous mes couettes en évitant la réalité, celle pour qui je me suis battue jusqu'à tuer des innocents, celle qui me redonne le sourire en un regard lorsque les larmes coulent le long de mon visage, celle qui a hantée mes pensées pendant que j'étais dans l'arène, celle pour qui je continue a vivre, celle pour qui je me suis portée volontaire : Primerose Everdeen, ma sœur. Peeta a raison, nous sommes des pions dans les jeux du capitole, des bêtes de foire, nous ne servons qu'a les distraire et les amuser. Snow voulait du spectacle, il a eu du spectacle et maintenant tout le capitole nous réclame, nous, les amants maudits du district 12 et, nous éliminer pour l'humiliation qu'on lui a fait subir en s'opposant à sa décision d'un unique vainqueur lui coûterait très cher.

Même si mes conditions de vie se sont nettement améliorées depuis que je vis dans ma maison du village des vainqueurs, ma vie d'avant me manque. Ces soirées que nous passions à danser dans notre petite maison de la Veine avec Prim. Quand je l'observais traire Lady, sa chèvre, puis mouler le fromage avec ses petits doigts pour le vendre aux habitants de la ville. Quand nous passions des heures a observer les vitrines en ville en particulier celle de boulangerie de monsieur et madame Mellark qui débordait de gâteaux plus beaux les uns que les autres. Quand, avec gale nous passions de longues matinées a chasser et a courir dans les bras insouciant de celle qui était notre deuxième mère : la foret.

Gale. Je l'ai perdu depuis mon retour des jeux. Même lui, le capitole a réussi à me le prendre.

Presque un an s'est écoule depuis notre retour de la tournee de la victoire et je ne suis plus obligée d'aller a l'école. Les cameras du capitole sont parties depuis longtemps maintenant et je n'adresse plus la parole a Peeta qui semble avoir reprit sa vie normale en jonglant entre la boulangerie et ce qui semble être sa nouvelle passion, la peinture.

J'ai moi aussi tenté de m'adonner a une nouvelle passion mais après avoir essayé de multiples activités j'ai décidé de consacrer mon temps libre a Prim avec qui je passais tout mon temps du moment ou elle rentrait a la maison après l'école jusqu'au dîner que nous prenions habituellement avec Haymitch (lorsque son état lui permettait de traverser les deux pâtés de maisons qui séparaient notre maison de la sienne) et Peeta lorsqu'il ne mangeait pas chez ses parents qui étaient restés dans leur maison en ville.

Ce soir, en rentrant de l'école, Prim nous annonce que son maître leur a signalé un programme obligatoire à regarder qui provient du Capitole. Sûrement l'annonce de l'expiation ainsi que de son thème. Il ne faut pas que je loupe cette émission car cette année je suis mentor et je vais surement conduire a la mort une jeune fille que j'ai sans doute croisée plusieurs fois en accompagnant ma mère faire la tournée des malades dans la Veine ou quand je vais en ville faire les courses pour la maison.

C'est pour cela qu'a vingt heures, après avoir avalé un repas constitué d'un petit pain au fromage que Peeta avait apporté pour l'occasion ainsi que de quelques grains de raisin, je m'installe confortablement dans le canapé, calée entre Prim et Haymitch étrangement sobre pour un vendredi soir. Peeta et ma mère sont quant à eux assis sur deux fauteuils de part et d'autre du poste de télévision. Prim branche le poste qui s'allume en laissant échapper un son strident puis elle vient se blottir contre moi. C'est seulement quelques secondes plus tard que le visage de Ceasar Flickerman apparait tel qu'il était lors de la traditionnelle interview d'avant le début des jeux. La caméra recule laissant apparaître le visage de Snow ainsi que le petit coffre doré qui contient les enveloppes des expiations. La voix de Ceasar dans toute la pièce : « Bienvenu, bienvenu, bienvenu. Il est tant pour nous chers habitants de Panem de découvrir quelle surprise vous a préparé le capitole il y a 75 ans pour cette troisième édition d'expiation. Monsieur Snow, je vous laisse comme toujours le privilège d'ouvrir l'enveloppe concernant les 75eme Hunger Games annuels » dit-il en tendant la boite dorée au président. Ce dernier l'observa longuement puis en extirpa l'enveloppe ou était gravé le chiffre 75 en lettres d'or. Il l'ouvrit lentement tout en affichant un sourire mesquin sur son visage de dictateur. Il prit une longue inspiration puis s'adressa a la foule du capitole, devant lui, suspendue a ses lèvres : « Chers habitants de Panem en l'honneur de la troisième édition d'expiation, pour que le peuple se souvienne que lors de la révolution même les familles de ceux qui avaient survécus a une des batailles n'était pas épargnées lors des autres affrontements, les tributs seront moissonnés parmi les frères et sœurs des vainqueurs encore en vie. »

Ceasar repris la parole mais je ne voyais que ses lèvres remuer, les clameurs assourdissantes que le public du capitole avait poussées à l'annonce de l'expiation résonnaient dans mes oreilles telles un refrain insupportable. Je sentis le corps de ma sœur frissonner tout en se rapprochant du mien qui était devenu raide.

Le visage de ma mère pâlit et ses mains se portèrent a sa bouche étouffant un cri d'effroi. Cette fois ci, Snow avait gagné, je ne pouvais pas me porter volontaire à la place de ma sœur et en plus j'allais devoir être son mentor ! L'idée de la voir souffrir devant mes yeux tout en essayant de lui attirer des sponsors m'était insupportable. Je ne sais combien de temps je suis restée ainsi recroquevillée au fond du canapé la tête entre mes genoux contre le petit corps fragile et mince de ma sœur qui était contrainte a devenir une machine de guerre, une arme que le capitole allait utiliser pour effrayer les districts et leur imposer sa puissance. Je n'avais jamais vue les jeux de cette manière. Avant je voyais ça comme une distraction pour les habitants du capitole, une sorte de « téléréalité » comme on disait avant, mais maintenant je comprends pourquoi Snow est si inquiet a cause de mon acte de rébellion qui n'était pour moi qu'un geste spontané et irréfléchi. Snow a peur de moi, et il a raison, le feu est incontrôlable mais la fumée qui s'en dégage se répand beaucoup plus rapidement et peut faire beaucoup plus de ravages.

Le lendemain matin je me reveillais dans les bras de Peeta. Je l'avais prié de rester cette nuit car je n'avais ni le courage ni l'envie d'affronter cette nuit seule. Lui non plus d'ailleurs car il était aussi concerné par cette situation .La famille d'Haymitch ayant été tuée pour son acte de rébellion dans l'arène, lorsqu'il a utilise le chant de force pour détourner l'arme du dernier tribut encore en vie, seule la famille de Peeta peut fournir un tribut masculin : un de ses deux frères. Je tentais de me dégager de son étreinte sans le réveiller mais je n'eu pas le temps de me lever que je sentais déjà ses yeux posés sur mon dos. Je me retournais vers lui pendant qu'il me saluait :

- Bonjour, bien dormi ? » Comme à mon habitude je laissais échapper un petit oui qui traduisait tout les contraire.

- Katniss, dit Peeta, il faut qu'on parle, de nous de Prim, de mes frères et des jeux durant lesquels nous allons être leurs mentors.

- Je ne veux pas évoquer ça. » Lui répondis-je en tournant les talons vers la porte de la salle de bain.

- Non Katniss, cette fois tu ne te déroberas pas, il y a un moment ou tu ne pourras plus refuser une discussion avec moi et ce moment est arrivé, certes pas dans les circonstances que j'espérais mais si nous ne nous expliquons pas maintenant, nos tributs risquent d'en souffrir dans l'arène. Hey Katniss, tu n'es pas la seule à souffrir de cette situation et a deux nous seront plus fort face au capitole.

- Peeta, tu sais bien que je ne suis pas douée pour ce genre de choses ! Ce que nous avons vécu dans l'arène est maintenant du passe, un passe douloureux que je m'efforce d'oublier et je n'ai pas besoin de t'avoir ici en face de moi pour me le rappeler !

- Etais-ce si affreux pour toi de passer tout ton temps près de moi ? » me demanda-t-il un sourire en coin.

- Peeta ! » M'exclamais –je

Je n'eu pas le temps d'avancer ma main pour lui donner une petite tape sur l'épaule qu'il attrapa mon visage entre ses mains et avança son visage du mien trop rapidement a mon goût.

- Non Peeta, je suis désole mais je ne peux pas.

- C'est a cause de Gale c'est ça ?

- Non, je ne suis plus rien pour Gale maintenant, il m'évite et me déteste.

- Mais est- ce que Gale représente encore quelque chose pour toi ? »

Mon silence voulait tout dire

Peeta me quitta en déposant un léger baiser sur mon front. Au moins nos relations s'étaient améliorées et je pouvais a présent compter sur lui et je ne passerais plus de nuits interminables à chercher le sommeil, hantée par les visions d'horreur que l'arène a imprimé dans ma tête. Au moment où il allait franchir la porte de ma chambre il se retourne et revint vers moi en disant :

-« Katniss, je t'aimes depuis le début, depuis le jour ou tu as chantée la chanson de la Prairie lors de notre première année a l'école et que les oiseaux se sont tus. Dans l'arène je ne jouais pas la comédie et je pensais que toi non plus. Ca peut paraître contradictoire mais j'ai été vraiment heureux pour ça. Je sais très bien que pour toi c'était différent et je respecte ta décision mais je devais te dire tout ça car au capitole après l'interview je t'ai promis de ne plus jamais rien te cacher. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Je n'eu pas le temps de balbutier le moindre mot qu'il était déjà parti et je l'observait depuis ma fenêtre rentrer chez lui.

**Voila ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous quand même pas trop déçu ! N'hésitez pas a laisser des reviews pour nous dire si ça vous plait ou pas et quelle tournure vous aimeriez que prennent les événement !(Parce que nous avons beaucoup de vues mais personne ne laisse de reviews alors on sait pas si vous aimez ou pas !) Pour le prochain chapitre je ne peux pas du tout vous dire quand est ce que je l'aurais fini mais j'essaye de le finir ce week-end ! Et encore désole pour l'erreur de chapitre de l'autre jour !(j'espère que tu n'étais pas trop déçue Behky !)**

**Ps : désole pour les fautes, je me suis relue plusieurs fois mais je sais qu'il y en a toujours qui passent entre les mailles du filet comme on dit ! **

**Marie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour a tous, voici avec un peu de retard le chapitre 4 mais ces derniers temps je n'ai pas trop eu le temps d'écrire… j'espère qu'il vous plaira je ne vous en dit pas plus pour pas vous gâcher le suspense…**

**Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !**

Chapitre 4 : Quand il y en a plus… eh bien il y en a encore…

Je me suis réveille tôt ce matin. Comme tous les jours depuis l'annonce de l'expiation je donne à Prim des « cours d'arène ». Celle que je pensais avoir protégé du capitole est encore plus en danger a cause de moi, a cause des baies.

Nos leçons commencent par de la théorie : je lui donne des astuces pour vivre mieux et si possible plus longtemps dans l'arène car comme on nous l'avait dit au centre d'entraînement : dans l'arène la nature tue plus aisément qu'un couteau. Mais ces méthodes de survie et ses principes de bases ne concernaient que les premières heures, le temps du bain de sang pendant que les carrières étaient occupés a autre chose que traquer les autres tributs en fredonnant des chansons tout sauf adaptées au contexte (naturellement j'ai défendu a Prim de s'approcher de la corne d'abondance tant que les carrières y étaient car je n'ai pas oublié le couteau que Clove a lancé dans mon sac a dos a ce moment la !)

Je lui apprends a chercher de l'eau en lui précisant bien que c'est la première des chose qu'elle devra faire une fois dans l'arène : on apprend de ses erreurs…

Sans oublier de lui préciser qu'elle doit prendre ses précautions avant d'allumer un feu !(le visage de cette tribut tuée par les carrières alors qu'elle tentait de se réchauffer hante encore mes cauchemars !)

L' après midi est consacrée à la pratique : nous partons en foret et je tente de lui apprendre a chasser et a faire des collets, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire..

Si seulement gale était la… il explique si bien la pose des collets qu'en une semaine Prim serais prête a affronter les carrières dix fois plus entraînes qu'elle !

Je ne me rends parfois pas compte de la brutalité et l'exigence que je lui impose ce qui est souvent a l'origine de nos chamailleries vites abrégées par l'appel pour le repas et l'arrivé du plat fumant sur notre grande tablée ! Je lui apprends aussi a reconnaître les plantes comestibles et médicinales (mais ça c'est moins dur car elle a un véritable don pour la médecine, il faut dire que ma mère y est pour beaucoup!)

Mais depuis quelques jours, un climat d'anxiété s'était installé entre nous, créant une certaine distance dans nos relation .C'est donc après maintes tentatives de sa part pour viser un oiseau mort que je lançais en l'air pour tester ses réflexes que ce qui devait arriver arriva :

« - Prim ! J'accepte de t'aider mais si tu ne fais aucun effort pour te donner les moyens de réussir, l'infime chance que tu as de revenir vivante va très vite devenir nulle ! »

Elle se met à pleurer mais ses sanglots sont vite balayés par sa colère. Nul n'aurai jamais cru qu'autant de vilains mots auraient pus sortir si fort d'une si petite bouche !

« - Si tu te crois supérieure aux autres parce que tu es sortie de l'arène avec Peeta tu as bien tort car tu n'en a aucun mérite c'était juste de la chance pour ne pas dire du hasard !

Primrose Everdeen, si pour vous lutter contre des mutations mi loups mi tributs, se battre jusque au sang pour récupérer un médicament et sacrifier son ouie pour avoir une chance sur huit de ne pas être tuée est du hasard alors j'espère vraiment qu le sort vous sera favorable durant ces jeux parce que je doutes fortement de vos capacités dans une arène d'expiation !

Alors si tu sais que je n'ai aucune chance pourquoi t'entête tu a m'apprendre des choses qui ne m'aiderons pas vu que tu sais très bien que je ne dépasserais pas les deux heures de séjours dans l'arène !

Prim tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça !

Si il y a encore une chose que Snow ne nous a pas encore supprimé c'est bien la liberté de parole !

Oui mais connais tu la différence entre un habitant du capitole et toi ?

Oui, il mange à sa faim et même plus que de raison, il ne vit pas dans une maison surveille en permanence, il n'a pas honte de son nom quand il va à l'école et sa sœur ne passe pas pour une…

Non Prim, la différence c'est que la misère nous a endurcie et que nous avons appris à nous battre pour obtenir ce que nous voulons. Et c'est pour toi que je me suis battue jusqu'à présent !

Pour moi ? oui tu t'es portée volontaire a ma place, oui je t'en remercie et t'en suis reconnaissante mais dans l'arène pas une seule fois tu n'as prononce mon nom… ah si, quand Peeta te l'as demande…

Ne mêle pas Peeta à cette histoire Prim. Tu n'en as pas le droit !

Tu es tellement égoïste… si tu as sauvé Peeta c'est uniquement pour que tu puisses regarder sa famille dans les yeux a ton retour. Et pour ton bonheur personnel aussi…

Saches Prim que parfois nous ne sommes plus maîtres de nos sentiments.

Ca je l'avais déjà remarque avant. Avec gale…

Qu'est ce que gale vient faire la ?

MAIS CA CRÈVE LES YEUX KATNISS !Gale t'aimes mais même ça tu n'es pas capable de t'en rendre compte. Si tu faisais un peu plus attention aux autres tu te rendrais conte que nous n'allons pas tous aussi bien que nous en avons l'air.

- PRIM ! Je fais ce que je veux et je pense que j'ai envie des gens. Et je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me rendre compte que gale me considère un peu plus qu'une simple amie. Et ce n'est pas parce que je ne te dis pas les choses que je ne les vois pas…

Pourtant avant on se disait tout…

- Oui mais tu dois admettre que les jeux nous ont tous changés et que plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant. JAMAIS !

Tu dis sûrement vrai mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu dois passer tes nerfs sur moi en me faisant faire des choses que tu vois bien au dessus de mes forces !

Tu n'es pas la seule à souffrir de ça Prim. Me remémorer ces moments de l'arène m'est extrêmement douloureux.

Je m'éloigne d'elle en sanglotant. Jamais je n'aurais du l'agresser ainsi. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est celle du capitole ! Et je viens de faire exactement ce que Snow aurait aimé que je fasse : me comporter comme une bête… mais je sais très bien que ni elle ni moi ne ferons le premier pas pour nous excuser.

Je n'ai aucune envie de rentrer chez moi pour le moment ni d'expliquer à ma mère la cause de notre dispute. J'aire donc dans les rues du village des vainqueurs dont seulement trois maisons sont habitées sur une vingtaine.

En passant devant celle de Peeta, j'observe sa silhouette à la fenêtre et sa main qui me fait des signes. Sans perdre une minute, je me rue vers la porte de sa maisonnette qui s'ouvre sans bruit me laissant découvrir son habituel visage souriant ainsi que sa bonne humeur apparente. Il se décale pour me laisser entrer et m'invite à m'asseoir dans son canapé.

Il a vraiment un don pour mettre les gens à l'aise.

Il s'éclipse dans sa cuisine pour reparaître quelques minutes plus tard un plateau entre les mains contenant deux tasses de café ainsi qu'une assiette de cookies aux glaçages roses, bleus et blanc. J'en prends un bleu (je n'ai jamais aimé le rose) et le porte à ma bouche mais ma main se baisse brusquement empêchant mes dents de se refermer sur le biscuit.

« - tu n'aurais pas quelques choses de plus remontant ? » Je lui demande en désignant la tasse de café.

« - non je veux qu'on parle et je préférerais que tu sois sobre pour cela. »

Je repose délicatement le biscuit sur l'assiette aux motifs végétaux tout en le priant de continuer.

« - La moisson est dans une semaine tu sais ?

- Déjà ? Le temps passe si vite depuis notre retour des jeux !

- Oui, c'est vrai mais a quoi sert le temps si nous ne l'utilisons pas comme nous le voudrions ?

Ca y est le voila reparti dans ses phrases philosophiques qui me font rougir jusqu'au sommet du crâne ! J'aurais du rentrer chez moi…

« - Prim fais beaucoup de progrès tu sais !

- Je n'en doute pas. Elle a sérieusement toutes les qualités requises pour un bon tribut : patience, courage, agileté… toutes sauf une : la volonté de s'en sortir vivante et donc de tuer. Mais je ne t'ai pas demande de venir pour parler de ta sœur et j'en suis désolé mais je préférerais que l'on parle de nous.

- Peeta je n'en ai pas envie pas pour le moment…

- Katniss, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Nous le devons, les caméras arrivent dans 2 jours et nous ne pouvons pas encore faire semblant d'être le parfait petit couple qui est sorti des jeux et va mener une petite vie tranquille loin de tous les soucis du monde réel dans le seul but de créer un divertissement sur longue durée pour les célibataires du capitole rêvant d'être a la place de l'un de nous.

- Peeta je…

- Oui je sais tu n'es pas douée pour ce genre de chose tu me l'as déjà dit mais je ne te demande de prononcer qu'un mot et de me laisser parler dans l'espoir de récupérer ce qui m'a été vole dans ce fameux train. »

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour a l'idée de ce que je lui ai dit dans le train du retour des jeux. J'ai vraiment été cruelle ce jour la mais il a bien du comprendre que je n'avais pas toute ma tête au lendemain des jeux !

- Katniss, je ne peux pas t'obliger a m'aimer mais si je m'obstine a te retrouver c'est que je sais que tu ne sais pas quels sont tes sentiments et que tu ne veux pas y penser mais un jour tu vas bien devoir choisir entre l'un de nous deux et quelque soit ta décision je l'accepterai et la respecterai. Mais maintenant j'ai envie de dire : puisse le sort m'être favorable…

- Peeta je… » Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'une drôle de sensation m'envahie. Un certain malaise dont j'ai l'impression que seul Peeta pourrait le dissiper.

Il interprète mon hésitation avec un grand sourire comme si c'était ce a quoi il s'attendait et se rapproche un peu de moi veillant a garder ses distances pour ne pas influencer ma décision. Et c'est sans rancune que je franchie les quelques centimètres qui nous séparent pour aller presser mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Son visage se crispe et je sens ses muscles se contracter de surprise. Il faut dire qu'en dehors d'une arène cette réaction est plutôt inattendue de ma part mais étrangement, je ne ressens plus cette pointe de culpabilité qui m'envahissais quand j'embrassais Peeta pour les caméras capitole. Peut être parce que je sais que j'ai perdu gale a jamais et que de me voir dans les bras de Peeta ne lui fera plus aucun mal puisqu'il m'ignore et me déteste.

Peeta doit sentir ma réflexion car il s'éloigne de moi. Mais je le saisis par le cou et l'entraîne vers moi pour l'embrasser a nouveau. Malgré les nombreux baisers que nous avions échangés au capitole, celui-ci me paraissait différant. Peut être parce qu'il était voulu et que ce n'était pas un masque derrière lequel se cacher pour sauver sa famille. Il détache lentement son visage du mien et murmure :

« - Alors ?

- Peeta tu connais très bien ma réponse pourquoi tu t'obstine a me mettre mal a l'aise ?

- Katniss ne t'énerve pas ! Je voulais juste te l'entendre dire… » il m'enlace tendrement avant de me dire a l'oreille : « Je crois que tu devrais rentrer chez toi, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre ça ne vas pas fort avec ta sœur ! »

- comment sais tu ça ?

- Il n'y a qu'à voir ta mine déconfite quand on parle d'elle ! »

Il me reconduit vers sa porte et m'embrasse une dernière fois avant de me regarder m'éloigner puis rentrer dans ma propre maison en lui adressant un dernier signe de la main.

En pénétrant dans la salle à manger, je vois ma mère et ma soeur assises toutes les deux autour de la table sirotant une soupe aux couleurs orangées. Je m'assois devant mon bol sans faire de commentaire attendant l'éternel interrogatoire de ma mère auquel j'ai droit après chaque sortie. Mais étrangement rien d'autre ne sort de sa bouche que la fumée due a la chaleur de la soupe. Je les observe toutes les deux tour a tour et décèle le même regard qu'elles s'échangent souvent pour confirmer quelque chose. Je comprends alors par leur silence que je les dérange et qu'elles étaient sûrement entrain de parler de moi. Sans un mot je me lève et monte les escaliers pour aller jusqu'à ma chambre ou je m'écrase sur mon lit ne pouvant pas m'empêcher de penser à autre chose qu'à Peeta.

Je me suis levée tôt ce matin pour aller chez Peeta. Cela fait maintenant une semaine que nous nous voyons régulièrement mais pas seulement dans le cadre de notre vie privée mais aussi pour travailler sur notre rôle de mentor avec Haymitch qui ,quand il n'est pas saoul, nous donne des conseils sur les comportements a avoir pour décrocher des sponsors. Mais aujourd'hui nous revoyons les derniers détails avant la moisson qui devrait normalement se dérouler en fin de matinée. Prim ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis notre dispute dans la foret mais ce n'est pas plus mal comme ça car au moins je me ferais moins de soucis pour elle quand elle sera dans l'arène. Enfin du moins je l'espère.

C'est seulement une heure avant la moisson que je rentre chez moi pour me préparer. Prim est installe sur le canapé entrain de caresser Buttercup le regard dans le vide. Elle ne remarque même pas mon entrée et ne détourne pas son regard du mur en face d'elle. Même si j'ai mis longtemps avant de me l'avouer, je n'aime pas la voir comme ça. Elle a perdu tout son enthousiasme et toute sa joie de vivre. En deux mois elle a plus mûrie que dans les douze années qu'elle vient de vivre. Une fois arrivée dans ma chambre, j'observe la robe que ma mère a posée sur mon lit. C'est une magnifique robe jaune qu'elle a due porter le jour de son mariage a en croire les traces de rouge a lèvre qu'il y a encore dessus (le mariage est l'un des rares jour ou les femmes du district se maquillent.) j'aurais vraiment aime la porter mais je dois encore une fois porter une robe plus puérile pour convaincre Panem de ma naïveté.

C'est dons après avoir pris une douche brûlante que j'enfile une robe dessinée par Cinna spécialement pour l'occasion et expédié depuis le capitole jusqu'ici. Elle est magnifique comme toutes les précédentes mais celle-ci semble avoir quelque chose en plus : mon décolleté d'ordinaire si sage descendait si bas qu'a première vue je me suis demandée si la robe n'avait pas été déchirée lors du transport. Mais j'ai bien reconnu la main de Cinna et le message qu'il voulait me faire passer : tout Panem doit avoir les yeux rivés sur moi lors des retransmissions et c'est la manière la plus approprié qu'il a trouve pour persuader Snow de mon amour pour Peeta. Mais puisque maintenant je n'ai plus à le persuader mais à le lui montrer je me fais une joie de porter cette robe qui va sûrement susciter des réflexions de la part de ma mère mais qu'importe, elle aura bien d'autres préoccupations…

Ma mère frappe à la porte de ma chambre pour venir me chercher mais je lui annonce que je les rejoindrai la- bas que je dois d'abord aller chercher Peeta chez lui. Je sors donc de chez moi et me dirige vers sa maison mais je n'ai pas posé un pied sur la première marche du perron que la porte s'ouvre laissant apparaître un Peeta plus rayonnant que jamais dans son costume assorti à ma robe couleur pastel. Et c'est après avoir échangés un baisé digne d'un film du capitole que nous prenons la route bras dessus bras dessous nous dirigeant vers la place du palais de justice quelque peu ralentis par la jambe de Peeta qu'il ne maîtrise pas encore parfaitement.

Une fois arrives devant l'hôtel de justice, nous prenons place sur les chaises qui nous sont réservées sur l'estrade aux cotés du maire et d'Effie dont la tenue sûrement à la dernière mode du capitole me fait sourire. Je comprends que l'on attendait plus que nous pour commencer quand je vois sa silhouette verte et jaune s'éloigner en direction du micro. Sa robe vert pomme et sa perruque blonde semblent en étonner plus d'un (sans regarder ses talons verts fluos et ses milliers de bagues dorées !). Et c'est après avoir donné quelques coups sur le micro pour vérifier son état de marche qu'elle prend la parole.

« - Bienvenu, bienvenu, bienvenu, il est temps pur nous de connaître l'identité des deux tributs du district 12 qui vont avoir l'honneur de s'affronter pour la troisième édition d'expiation. Bien assez parlé, passons maintenant au tirage, les femmes d'abord et …oh oui j'allais oublier puisse le soooort vous être favoraaaaable…

Sa silhouette se dirige maintenant vers la grande boule de verre contenant habituellement les noms des tributs féminins potentiels mais qui ne contenait cette année qu'un seul nom, celui de ma sœur. Sa main plonge dans la boule mais met un moment avant de trouver l'unique papier qui contenait l'unique nom :

« - Primrose Everdeen. »

Je voudrai crier son nom, me proclamer volontaire mais cette fois ce je ne pouvais rien faire. Je balaye du regard la foule amassée devant moi en espérant y voir une main se lever et une petite voix prononcer la phrase qui sauverait ma sœur mais rien ne venait. Je vois sa petite silhouette fluette se diriger vers Effie qui lui tend une main qui se veut rassurante mais qui pour un habitant du 12 est plutôt effrayante. Puis Effie se dirige vers la boule qui contient deux noms masculins, ceux des deux frères de Peeta. Elle en tire rapidement un papier et se redirige vers le micro pour prononcer le nom du tribut masculin qui représentera le district 12 lors des 75eme Hunger Games :

« - Fletcher Mellark. »

Des deux frères de Peeta c'est celui qui lui ressemblait le plus. Peut -être n'est ce pas un hasard… je sens le corps de Peeta se crisper et se rapprocher de moi tandis que ça main se glisse dans la mienne. J'aperçois le visage pâle du plus jeune de ses deux frères monter sur l'estrade et comme le veut le protocole des moissons prendre la petite main tremblante de ma sœur que je ne pouvais maintenant plus protéger. Je voyais la bouche d'Effie s'agiter mais je n'entendais plus rien me rendant enfin compte de ce qu'on allait faire subir a ma petite sœur. En la voyant entrer dans le palais de justice une envie de crier et de me jeter sur les pacificateurs monta en moi mais Peeta qui avait du le sentir posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur ma cuisse et se força a faire un petit sourire confiant.

La place se vidait peu a peu de toutes les personnes qui, malgré leur soulagement de ne pas voir un de leurs enfants partir, semblaient compatissantes de l'acharnement que semblait avoir le sort sur ma famille. J'accompagne ma mère dans le palais de justice pour qu'elle aille faire ses adieux à Prim mais moi, je n'ai pas le droit de la voir comme Haymitch n'avait pas le droit d'aller voir les tributs précédents. De l'autre cote du couloir, la famille de Peeta était assise ainsi que quelques amis de la ville pour faire leurs adieux à Fletcher. Peeta lui non plus n'a pas le droit d'aller voir son frère il se contente donc de serrer son père dans ses bras en lui promettant de tout faire pour que sa mort ne soit pas douloureuse. J'ai envie d'aller le voir et du lui crier de tout faire pour garder son frère en vie mais cela ne servirait a rien car encore une fois il ferra tout pour protéger Prim comme il l'avait fait avec moi l'année dernière. C'est drôle cet attachement qu'il a pour tout ce qui a un lien avec moi…

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus et que vous ne me maudirez pas pour le prénom du frère de Peeta !' c'était le seul qu'on trouvait drôle et qui allait bien avec The Hunger Games ! :D j'espère que vous étés des vrais tributs et que vous avez fait le rapprochement ! Laissez nous des reviews si vous avez le temps ce serai vraiment génial pour nous guider dans l'avancée de l'intrigue ! Je ne sais pas du tout quand vous pourrez lire le prochain chapitre parceque ce n'est pas a moi de l'écrire ! **

**Bonne vacances pour ceux qui en ont et pour les autres et bien bonne semaine et on se retrouve très vite ! )**

**Marie D**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_**J'espère que ceux qui en avaient ont passés de bonnes vacances ! Je suis désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre ! Mais je me rends compte que même (et plutôt surtout) en vacances, j'ai du mal à trouver du temps pour écrire ! Malgré tout, j'ai réussi à le finir avant la rentrée ! Donc voilà le Chapitre 5, avec un l'arrivée au capitole, le défilé des tributs et beau rapprochement Peeta/Katniss ! Laissez-nous des avis, et on se retrouve en bas !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

Chapitre 5 : Un nouveau monde

La foule se presse autour de nous. Ma sœur et Fletcher passe tant bien que mal entre les bras des gens de notre district qui se tendent vers nous. Honnêtement je ne saurais dire si c'est pour nous retenir, nous empêcher de partir, exprimer un dernier adieu, ou tout simplement par orgueil, par envie d'avoir touché un tribut, d'ancien vainqueurs.

Peeta prend doucement ma main et la presse dans sa paume. Surement pour se donner du courage, autant que pour me rassurer. Une fois arrivés à la porte du train, nous tournons une dernière fois la tête vers nos familles. Ma mère nous fait signe, tout en retenant ses larmes. Elle essaye d'être forte, de nous prouver à ma sœur et moi que nous pouvons avoir confiance en elle. Le père de Peeta un peu plus loin, serre sa mère dans ses bras. Cette femme a donc peut être des sentiments après tout. Son autre frère regarde Peeta. Il a la tête haute et j'arrive à lire sur ses lèvres le mot courage qu'il lance à son cadet. La main de mon partenaire se resserre un peu plus sur ma paume. Pour finir, Haymitch nous regarde, bombant le torse. Il est étonnement sobre aujourd'hui, en tout cas plus qu'il ne l'a été les autres jours de moisson. Il nous lance un petit signe de la main. Je l'interprète pour ma part plus comme un avertissement qu'un adieu. Mais finalement, un sourire de compassion s'étire lentement sur ses lèvres.

Après avoir lancé un dernier regard à ma mère, je grimpe finalement sur la dernière marche et rentre dans le wagon. Les portes se ferment, et je vois ma sœur pleurer en silence, une larme glissant sur sa joue. Je crois qu'elle vient de comprendre ce que j'avais tenté de lui expliquer. Que les jeux vont la changer. Que même si elle revient, ce qui a peu de chances d'arriver vu son implication dans les entrainements, elle ne sera plus la même. Elle est entrée dans ce train, et en ressortira changée pour toujours.

Fletcher lui, est adossé à un mur du wagon, calme et silencieux. Peeta lâche ma main pour finalement s'asseoir sur un fauteuil orange en perle. Typique du Capitole. Je le suis et m'installe dans le même fauteuil, bleu cette fois ci.

-Les enfants ! Quelle joie de vous revoir ici ! Un an déjà que vous étiez a cette place.. le temps passe si vite !

On ne peut pas en vouloir à Effie. Elle est ce qu'elle est : une femme excentrique du Capitole qui tente de détendre l'atmosphère en discutant avec nous. Pourtant, je sais que si Peeta n'avait pas pris la parole à ce moment-là, j'aurais surement dit quelque chose qui l'aurait blessée.

-Et oui Effie, un an. J'espère que vous serez aussi efficace dans vous emplois du temps avec ces nouveaux tributs que vous l'avez été avec nous !

-Voyons Peeta ! Ne me sous-estime pas ! Répond-t-elle en riant. D'ailleur, en parlant d'emplois du temps, n'oubliez pas que ce soir c'est la rediffusion de la moisson ! De plus je compte sur vous pour etre à l'heure au repas !

-Bien sur, ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Je réponds en souriant a Effie.

-Parfait, dans ce cas à tout a l'heure les enfants !

Effie ferme la porte du wagon et passe dans celui que je me souviens être ses quartiers.

-Elle fait exprès d'être aussi cruelle ? lance Prim froidement une fois notre hôte partie.

-Prim ! je m'écris atterrée par son comportement

-Non, pensez qu'Effie a été élevée au Capitole, là où les jeux ne sont qu'un divertissement, pas une punition. Elle est réellement heureuse de nous voir tous ici rassemblés. Me coupe Peeta sans tenir compte de mes avertissements.

- Eh bien il faudra lui dire un jour ou l'autre, que son accent est insuportable. Répond Prim en se levant. Ma chambre s'il vous plaît, lance-t-elle au Pacificatueur à sa droite.

Je vois ma sœur passer par la même porte qu'avait emprunté Effie quelques secondes auparavent.

Je me tourne vers Peeta, complètement soufflée par ce que je viens de voir. Comment se fait-il que ma petite sœur, ma raison de me battre tous les jours, ma fierté ai pu devenir comme ça ? Ai pu changer à ce point sans que je ne m'en aperçoive ?! J'essaye de le dire à Peeta, lui crier dessus que c'est moi qui gère ma sœur, pas lui. Mais les mots ne franchissent pas ma bouche. Ils restent là, refusant de sortir. A ma grande surprise, Fletcher prend la parole.

-Elle ne pense pas forcement ce qu'elle dit. Je serais plus d'avis qu'elle utilise ce comportement afin de se créer une carapace, quelque chose qui fera que ce sera moins dur de se séparer de toi, dit il en s'assaillant en face de nous.

Peeta m'avait dit que son frère était très observateur, mais je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de l'observer jusqu'ici. Malheureusement, la psychologie ne lui sera d'aucune aide dans l'arène.

-Tu... oui... C'est surement ça. Tu as raison, ça semble très plausible maintenant que tu le dis. Comment l'as-tu deviné ?

-Ta sœur t'aime énormément. Elle t'admire, et elle se met beaucoup trop de pression pour être à ta hauteur. Mais il faut plutôt qu'elle soit elle-même, qu'elle se détache, parce que d'après ce que j'ai pu observer, vous êtes totalement différente. Elle a aussi très peur. Elle sait qu'elle ne fera pas le poids face aux carrières et qu'elle est donc envoyée à la mort. Elle ne veut pas que tu souffres, c'est pourquoi elle s'éloigne, pour que la séparation soit mieux acceptée.

-Je te l'avais dit, me dit Peeta avec un petit rire devant mon air effaré. Fletcher est très doué pour ces choses là.

-Je peux aussi t'apprendre pourquoi Peeta tient tant à toi et qu'elle est la nature de votre relation si ça vous interresse. Je vous ai beaucoup observés pendant les jeux et…

-Non ! je lance affolée par ce que Fletcher pourrai dire sur moi-même que je ne connais pas. Enfin je veux dire, pas maintenant, dis-je en me calmant pour essayer de me rattraper.

Le regard de Fletcher me transperce, comme si il cherchait la clef de ma tête, pour connaitre toutes mes stratégies.

-Bon, je crois qu'il est temps pour tout le monde d'aller se préparer, lance Peeta en se levant précipitamment.

-Oui. Fletcher tu trouveras un Pacificateur de l'autre côté du couloir qui t'indiquera le chemin à suivre pour arriver jusqu'à ta chambre.

-Merci ! Lance Fletcher en nous tournant le dos. A tout a l'heure p'tit frère !

Peeta et moi-même nous dirigeons pour notre part de l'autre côté du wagon, vers nos chambres. L'année dernière nous avions repéré le chemin lorsque nous avions raccompagné Haymitch dans sa chambre après son verre de trop. Mais à notre grande surprise en arrivant dans le couloir, il n'y a qu'une seule porte. Je regarde Peeta, qui regarde l'entrée en s'interrogeant. Le pacificateur qui nous avait suivi prend la parole.

-Nous avons pensé, aux vues de votre relation durant la tournée de la victoire, qu'un seule chambre serait un économie de place.

-Ou… Oui bien sûr, je lui répond en rougissant.

Peeta ouvre la porte et nous nous engouffrons dans notre chambre, afin d'échapper au regard du Pacificateur. Je ferme hâtivement la porte et me retrouve nez à nez avec Peeta qui me dévisage. Tout à coup il éclate de rire.

-Il n'y a rien de drôle dans tout ça ! Tu vois ce que tout le monde pense de nous ?!

-Ce n'est pas exactement ce que tu voulais ? Me dit il en me prenant par la taille. Que tout le monde croit à notre couple ?

-Si bien sûr je dis en repensant à la menace de Snow qui pèse au dessus de nos têtes. C'est juste que… je ne suis pas encore habituée.

-C'est Gale c'est ça ?

-Non pas du tout ! Mais ce changement de situation, tout le monde croit qu'on est ensemble maintenant, je dis en me hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Katniss, toi tu y crois ? Pour toi, on est vraiment ensemble ? dit il après m'avoir embrassé.

-Mon Dieu regarde l'heure ! On va finir par être en retard au dîner !

-Katniss, m'apelle Peeta d'un ton exaspéré pendant que je cours partout dans toute la chambre pour prendre ma tenue de ce soir.

-Je vais à la douche ! Je me dépêche, promis !

Il m'intercepte violement alors que je cours dans la salle de bain.

-Tu as encore réussi. Mais je t'assure qu'un jour nous arriverons à bout de cette discussion.

Il a l'air vraiment en colère, et toute l'agitation qui était en moi retombe. En ce moment et pour la première fois de ma vie, Peeta me fait peur. Il me domine de toute sa taille et me tient fermement les poignets.

-Je sais. Mais en ce moment ce n'est vraiment pas ce dont je me préoccupe le plus. Je te signale que ton frère et ma sœur vont dans une arène pour s'entre tuer. Je suis désolée.

-Je comprend. La suite au prochain épisode c'est ça ? Bon vas-y, vas te doucher, dit il en se détendant un peu.

Et alors que je le contourne pour passer dans la salle de bain, il m'attrape au vol et m'embrasse violemment. Quand il se détache enfin, il me tourne le dos et se dirige à l'opposé. Je cours dans la salle de bain et me laisse glisser contre la porte. Un jour il va falloir que je prenne en main mes sentiments.

Quand Peeta et moi nous présentons au dîner, tous les autres sont déjà installés à table. Nous nous asseyons et écoutons Effie se faire la conversation à elle-même. Le reste de la soirée est calme. A la rediffusion de la moisson nous pouvons voir les différents tributs qui vont s'affronter cette année.

Au moment du passage du District 12, je vois ma sœur apeurée, et dans ma tête je la revois, l'année dernière, la première fois que son papier avait été tiré. Elle était si frêle, si fragile. C'est pour ça que je m'étais portée volontaire. Mais sur l'écran, je vois une Prim certes un peu effrayée, mais sure d'elle et déterminée. Il fau que j'arrête de voir ma sœur comme une enfant. Je sais d'expérience que l'arène change une personne, mais la fait aussi grandire. L'année dernière je n'aurais jamais eu de reflexions comme celles là. Je n'aurai jamais laissé Peeta s'introduire dans ma vie, lui et tous les sentiments qu'il m'inspire.

Je me serre un peu plus contre lui. Malgré notre dispute de tout à l'heure, j'ai besoin de lui. Il me capture mon regard et nous nous observons quelques secondes. Puis enfin il me souri et le malaise que je ressentais depuis tout a l'heure disparait. Il passe un bras autour de mes épaules et m'embrasse sur le front. Je me love contre son torse jusqu'à la fin de l'émission puis, enfin, nous allons nous coucher. La journée a été longue.

Cette nuit, blottie contre Peeta, fut une nuit sans cauchemards.

Le lendemain matin, Effie vient frapper à notre porte, pour nous annoncer le début d'une autre longue journée. Peeta et moi nous préparons : aujourd'hui nous arrivons au Capitole. Nous rejoignons les tributs dans le wagon restaurant. Prim est déjà assise à table alors que Fletcher arrive en même temps que nous. Alors que tout le monde est en train de manger, Peeta prend la parole.

-Bon. Aujourd'hui comme vous l'a déjà expliqué Effie, vous allez participer au défilé des tributs. Vous savez déjà comment va se passer la parade. Vos stylistes seront Cinna et Portia, donc pas d'inquiétudes par rapport à vos costumes : ils seront de toute façon fabuleux.

Nos frères et sœurs opinent de la tête. C'est aujourd'hui qu'ils deviennent vraiment des tributs, des pions du Capitole malheureusement, ni Peeta ni moi ne pouvons faire quelque chose pour les en empêcher. Nous sommes tous les quatre piégés dans le petit jeu de Snow.

L'arrivée au Capitole est agitée. Toute la foule se presse pour nous apercevoir, nous les familles sur lesquelles le sort s'abat. Ma sœur et Fletcher sont vites séparés de nous : ils vont tout droit vers leurs salles de préparations, pendant que Peeta et moi nous rendons à l'étage trop familier du centre d'entrainement. Retrouver ce lieu n'a rien d'excitant, et en sortant de l'ascenseur, je cherche désespérément la main de Peeta pour me redonner du courage. Nous découvrons notre nouvelle chambre : spacieuse et typiquement meublée par le Capitole. Les couleurs vives et claires agressent notre vue.

Un Pacificateur nous annonce une visite pour nous au salon. Nous nous dépêchons donc de descendre l'escalier de fer pour rejoindre nous invités, impatients de connaitre leur identité. Cinna et Portia nous attendent tous les deux assis dans le grand canapé de la salle. Je m'élance dans les bras de mon ami et 'enlace chaleureusement.

-Que faites-vous ici ? je m'écrie, Vous n'êtes pas avec nos tributs ?

-Nous les avons laissés avec l'équipe de préparation pour une petite heure, et nous avions tellement hâte de vous voir que nous n'avons pas su résister à la tentation de passer vous faire une petite visite ! répond Portia tout en me serrant à son tour dans ses bras

-Et bien c'est une excellente idée ! répond Peeta en riant.

-Et aussi pour vous présenter les costumes que vont porter vos frères et sœurs pour le défilé. Il me semblait essentiel que vous en preniez connaissance avant le Capitole. Reprend Cinna d'un air grave.

-Oui tu as raison, je dis en m'assaillant dans un fauteuil en face des deux stylistes, nous vous écoutons. Quelles merveilles avez-vous pu concocter cette année ?

-Et bien, nous avons voulu quelquechose de très sommaire. Quelque chose qui rappelle votre lien avec les tributs de cette année.

-Ne me dites pas qu'ils auront les mêmes costumes que nous ? s'exclame Peeta en riant

-Non, enfin pas exactement... lui répond Portia en regardant Cinna. Nous avons voulu quelque chose de semblable mais en même temps différent.

-Nous avons gardé l'idée de la combinaison de feu avec la cape. Mais cette fois ci, la combinaison sera le feu et la cape sera faite de fumée. Achève Cinna. Pour montrer à tout le monde que le pouvoir de Snow est limité et qu'il ne pourra jamais briser le lien entre des frères et sœur, que personne n'oublie que vous êtes une famille. Et surtout pour montrer que vous êtes toujours là, derrière le rideau à veiller au grain.

Peeta et moi nous taisons. Ils ont raison. Snow comprendra le message. Les habitants du Capitole et des Districts eux le verront, mais ne le comprendront jamais. Ce costume est une attaque directe à Snow. Exactement ce qu'il nous fallait pour montrer que nous n'oublions pas.

-C'est parfait, je réussis finalement à articuler.

-J'ai hâte de voir le résultat ! Je sais qu'il sera à la hauteur de nos espérence lance Peeta. Merci.

Au moment de nous quitter pour aller rejoindre les tributs, Portia et Cinna nous serrent une dernière dans leurs bras. Ce dernier me murmure à l'oreille :

-Il y a quelque chose pour toi sur ton lit fille du feu. -Merci, je répond simplement.

Je suis touchée par tout ce que Cinna fait pour moi depuis un an. Sans lui, je ne sais pas où je serai aujourd'hui. Il m'embrasse sur le front et passe la porte.

Sans attendre Peeta, je m'élance vers notre chambre. Comme je l'avais imaginé, je trouve sur le lit une magnifique robe dorée et une note. Elle ne contient que ces simples mots : 'Je parie encore sur toi.' Cinna.

Je touche l'étoffe. Douce et légère. Peeta rentre dans la chambre et me regarde amusé :

-J'en connais une qui a de la chance.

-Ne dis pas ca ! Je suis sure que Portia t'a préparé un ensemble assorti au mien !

-Justement, c'est pour ca que tu es chanceuse !

Je ris. Peeta est vraiment la seule personne capable de me faire rire dans la période que je traverse. Nous nous habillons et nous rendons au défilé.

Sur le départ des tributs, tout le monde nous regarde, nous, les amants maudits du District 12. Je reconnais autour de nous quelques anciens vainqueurs, tels que Finnick Odair, l'eternel coqueluche du Capitole, ou encore Johanna Mason, une vainqueur maligne dont nous allons devoir nous méfier.

Enfin, j'aperçois ma sœur et Fletcher. Ils sont tous les deux en train de disctuer avec Portia et Cinna. Ce dernier

Tourne la tête vers nous et nous regarde avancer en souriant.

-Merci, elle est magnifique, je lui dis quand nous arrivons a leur niveau.

-Nous savions que ces ensembles vous plairaient, me répond le styliste.

Alors que je m'apprête a lui répondre autre chose, je remarque enfin les costumes des tributs. Ils sont vêtus d'une combinaison semblable à celle que nous portions exactement un an auparavant. Mais celles-ci sont d'un rouge-orange flamboyant, comme de la lave en fusion. Je regarde Cinna la bouche grande ouverte pleine d'admiration. Ces costumes sont du pur géni.

Une voie résonne et le char des tributs s'élance. J'entends les acclamations de la foule. Mais quand ils voient l'attelage du 12, ce sont des hurlements d'hystérie. Puis les costumes exposent et une fumée noire et épaisse les entoure. A présent, il y a tellement de bruit que nous ne voyons que les lèvres des habitants du Capitole qui s'agitent furieusement, pour féliciter nos tributs. Je regarde Peeta, un large sourire aux lèvres. Il tourne la tête au même moment que moi. Je me jette dans ses bras en criant de joie.

Je viens de me rendre compte que peut être, si ma sœur est aimée ainsi, elle aura des sponsors, et donc des avantages, qui lui permettront de gagner les jeux. Prim a les capacités pour gagner.

Peeta me serre fort entre ses bras, et je pose ma tête contre son torse. Sa chaleur et son odeur me rappelle un souvenir, quelque chose que je connais, de heureux, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Tout à coup, c'est comme si tout ce qui se passe autour de nous n'existait plus, et je sais ce qui m'arrive. Peeta est là, avec moi, et je lui en suis tellement reconnaissante. Je suis tellement heureuse qu'il m'ai choisie parmi toutes les filles du 12, tellement heureuse de l'amour qu'il me porte, tellement heureuse qu'il soit présent dans ce dur épisode de ma vie que je traverse.

Je m'écarte de lui, le regarde dans les yeux et repousse une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombe dans les yeux. Peeta sourit, comme à son habitude. Je vois ses yeux qui pétillent.

Alors je fais une chose que j'ai fait un bon nombre de fois auparavant, mais qui cette fois ci a un sens si différent pour moi. Je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds et approche doucement mon visage de celui de Peeta. Je trouve ses lèvres, et je les embrasse doucement. Il me rend mon baiser et passe ses bras autour de mon dos, comme si il avait peur que je m'échappe. Pour le contredire, j'enroule mes bras autour de sa nuque. Nos lèvres bougent ensembles et je sens les papillons dans mon ventre. Ceux qui étaient présents dans la grotte l'année dernière. Je sens Peeta qui sourit dans notre baiser. Je ris aussi à mon tour.

Mon garçons des pains.

Il me regarde un instant, puis m'embrasse sur le bout du nez. Et le monde autour de nous réapparait. Je remarque que toutes les caméras nous fixes, elles n'ont pas du louper une miette de notre baiser. Habituellement je me serais dit 'Tant mieux, si ca fait plaisir à Snow'. Mais là, maintenant, j'ai juste envie qu'on nous laisse tranquille, et qu'on nous respecte dans notre intimité. Je cache ma tête dans la chemise de Peeta en riant de cette réaction stupide.

Enfin, les tributs reviennent, après l'habituel discour de Snow. Revenus au dernier étage du centre d'entrainement, nous leur disons bonsoir et allons dans notre chambre.

Au moment de se coucher, je me blottis dans les bras de Peeta.

-Merci, dit il tout simplement.

-Pour quoi ?

-Pour rien.

Alors que je sens que je sombre lentement dans le sommeil, j'entends la voix de Peeta qui murmure à mon oreille :

-Je t'aime Katniss.

Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Dans ma tête, entre la fatigue et mes sentiments, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je me redresse donc et l'embrasse doucement, avant de lui répondre :

-Je sais.

_**Voilà ! Alors ? Bon, j'admets que ce chapitre est un peu long.. ! x) **_

_**Laissez nous vous avis sur la fic ! Parce que pour l'instant, avec deux reviews ca ne nous motiv pas au top..(Au passage un grand merci à Anonymous et Rose-Eliade pour leurs commentaires !)**_

_**Je ne sais pas quand j'aurais le temps d'écrire le prochain cahpitre avec la rentrée et tout, mais ce sera quand même dans peu de temps, parcec qu'il promet d'être plus court que celui-ci !**_

_**Merci beaucoup de suivre notre fic, on est super contentes !A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**_

_**Mae**_


End file.
